1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an earphone cable winder capable of automatically winding the cable of earphones.
2. Description of Related Art
Often times, the cable of earphones become tangled, thereby causing inconvenience. Conventional earphone cable winders always include an arm for users to manually wind the cable around. Thus, a new type of earphone cable winder capable of automatically winding the cable is still desired.